


Teamwork and something else

by StitchedPig



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StitchedPig/pseuds/StitchedPig
Summary: -Crypto looked up at who was keeping him close and shielding him with their body. It was Gibraltar. The hacker gave a sluggish blink and wondered why the other man seemed so serious...-
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Makoa Gibraltar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Teamwork and something else

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a small idea I had. It's nothing special but I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Its un-beta'd! So I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Crypto heard a loud ringing in his ear drums. Bullets were flying by with debris and dirt from the field. The hacker was sure he was going to lose this match with the injury he sustained from a hard hit to the shoulder. He'd injured his head in the fall as well. Everything was a confusing blur of fighting and shouting. Then a firm hand grabbed him and pulled him close while a shield came up to save them from the shots. 

Crypto looked up at who was keeping him close and shielding him with their body. It was Gibraltar. The hacker gave a sluggish blink and wondered why the other man seemed so serious... He was saying something but he couldnt make out the words. There was a familiar 'bwaamm..' sound and an airstrike was called on top of them. Was he using it as cover?

Gibraltar took this time to patch up Crypto while they had a short moment of time to focus on the injuries. Gibby was saying something about making sure Crypto could run again so they could hightail it out of there and get to some safety.. It was hard to hear over the loud explosions.

Crypto stared at Gibraltar with tired eyes. He looked so focused in this moment. No smile or laughter- just all attention on Crypto's injuries. It made the hacker's stomach tense up which just made him ache.

Gibby had finished patching up Crypto just moments before the airstrike ended and the shield was decaying. The hacker couldnt seem to stand on his own so Gibraltar picked him up and ran. There was fighting behind them, but the focus was in all different directions.. 

They made it to a relatively quiet and safe seeming spot.. Gibby set Crypto down gently against one of the walls in the building. The hacker leaned his head back and coughed.

"There we go! Not how I usually like to do it but we got you out of there.." Gibraltar gave a laugh before checking each window and door to make sure no one was around. Crypto watched the bigger man walk around the room. The floor would creak under his heavy footsteps.

"Sit down..." Crypto spoke with an exhausted voice as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his remote for his drone. With a grunt he pulled his drone out and activated it. Luckily it was a lot sturdier than him so it only got scuffed from the fighting..

Gibraltar blinked and looked at his teammate quietly. He did a quick look out of a window before he came over and sat down next to the other man. "Almost like havin' a third teammate huh?" He was his usual smiling self now.

Crypto sighed. "Maybe. But it's not a person." The little screen over the hacker's eyes popped up and Hack zoomed out of the room. There was a few minutes of utter silence as Crypto checked the area for any enemies. 

..Makoa watched him quietly. There was so much focus and diligence in his eyes and movements. When the hacker finally came out of his search he caught the other staring at him, but he didnt say anything. 

".. There's no one around us." Crypto put the remote back into his pocket and leaned his head back against the wall. He sighed heavily.

"Oh? That's good!" Gibby relaxed and leaned against the wall as well. There was that familiar smile on his face.. It quickly relaxed into a gentle frown. He closed his eyes for a moment.

Crypto felt a tingle in his throat and coughed into his arm. It made his shoulder hurt. It caught Gibraltar's attention.

"You want me to take a better look at that..?" There was clear worry on his tone. 

It was enough to make Crypto feel sick. "No.. don't worry about it." His brow furrowed deeply. There was another long silence before he took it upon himself to speak again, "Why didn't you leave me behind? You could have gotten out faster." His tone was completely serious which just caused Gibraltar to laugh.

Crypto frowned at his teammate- was he making fun of him..? The thought of that changed a bit when he saw how soft Gibby's face became.. 

"We're teammates. Don't matter the situation.. I'm not gonna leave you behind. We go down together or not at all." He was completely confident in that statement.. 

It really made the gears in the hackers brain start turning. Of course the one man out to protect everyone would be determined to.. protect everyone. He felt silly for thinking it might be something else for a moment. 

"We got a bit before we gotta get movin'. You wanna tell me 'bout yourself?" Gibby was pretty straightforward in asking. It wasn't like he ever got the chance to talk to Crypto personally before so he wanted to try while he could.

Crypto was definitely not up for it. "No." He paused for a moment. "Why..?" He eyed Gibby as if he was looking for some malicious reason he'd want to know more about him. But his face just screamed genuine curiousity.

"You're so quiet.. Always checking your back like someone's got a target on you.. No one knows anything about you." He gave a short laugh. His expression changed to something more thoughtful. "I'm more of an open book myself."

Crypto frowned. "Because you tell everyone everything about yourself.."

That got a look from the bigger man. He shook his head. "Well.. not everything.."

The hacker looked around the room before giving a huff. "And I'm sure you have your reasons. I have my own.. My secrets are all I have left. I dont plan on sharing them." 

Gibby took that as a sign to leave it be. He didnt know what Crypto's lost or why he needed to be so secretive. But he didn't want to push too hard. "Well.." He stood up. "If you're feeling up to it. Might as well finish this match." He smiled confidently. 

Crypto nodded and stood up with a grunt. "Let's go.."

\---  
\--  
-

A few matches throughout the season went by. Crypto and Gibraltar hadn't been on the same team until the most recent match.. 

The match had been mostly smooth. Crypto saw a grenade headed towards Gibby and immediately went running towards him.  
"Watch out!" He wouldnt have been able to move Gibraltar on his own. The bigger man let himself be pushed. He grabbed his teammate along with him as he tripped and fell down one of the larger hills. They rolled until they landed on a flatter surface. 

The two groaned when they processed they finally stopped rolling. Gibraltar landed on top of Crypto and had to get up to look down at his teammate. 

Crypto had his eyes squeezed tightly as he wheezed. "You're crushing me-" Gibby's armor made him extra heavy. The hacker wouldn't be shocked if he just broke a few ribs with that fall.. 

"Oh- sorry." The fortress stood up and shook off any dirt before holding a hand out to help Crypto up. 

The hacker groaned again from the aching before he opened his eyes and saw Gibby offering a hand to him.. He took the hand and stood up. "Thanks.." He heard footsteps and stopped. "We should go. They're after us."

Gibby nodded and the two ran off together. They did their match as they usually did.. They didnt come out on top but they came close. Gibraltar had a pretty bad cut on his face and Crypto got quite a few scuffs and bruises.

The hacker didnt plan to stay long after.. He didnt let anyone touch him to check him for injuries as he started to head out. Gibraltar stopped him, still with a cut that hadn't been tended to yet. He wanted to hurry so he wouldn't miss the other man so he didnt stop to get looked at. "Hey- you leavin' early again?" 

Crypto looked at him and furrowed his brow. "Yes.." 

Gibraltar rubbed the back of his head like he was thinking of something. The hacker couldnt help but stare at the wound on his face..

"I was thinking.. Could you maybe wait for me? I wanna walk to the ship with you." Gibby seemed.. shy. Which wasnt really like his usually confident and cheerful attitude.

Crypto squinted. Of course he was skeptical of it but he sighed. "Alright.. Don't take too long. I don't feel like waiting forever.." He put his hands in his pockets and wandered over to a nearby wall to lean against it. Gibraltar simply smiled and went over to Lifeline to get patched up. 

Once Gibby was all clear to go he met back with Crypto. "Hey! Ready to go?" He put his hands on his hips as he looked down at the other man.

Crypto gave a small nod. The two walked together in mostly silence. Gibby started humming a little tune as they walked and Crypto kept silent. It was.. a pretty good walk. The hacker appreciated that the taller man wasn't really up for making him talk. The humming wasn't that bad either. 

They made it to the ship eventually. 

"Wasn't so bad huh? Think you could get used to having a walking partner?" Gibby gave a friendly smile.

Crypto stared for a moment before averting his eyes. "I don't know if I can trust you. So dont expect anything of me.." He paused. "But walking together does sound nice..."

Gibraltar laughed in a hearty way. "You learn if you can trust someone by getting to know them.." He looked at Crypto. "Why don't you get to know me..? Might surprise you."

Crypto made a thoughtful hum sound as he thought about it. "We'll see.."


End file.
